


Flying High

by Ali4242



Series: Soaring Above [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Qrow, F/M, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Qrow Branwen is Ruby Rose's Parent, Qrow x Summer, Volume 3 (RWBY), Volume 4 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali4242/pseuds/Ali4242
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Oscar Pine & Team RWBY, Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose, Ozpin & Oscar Pine, Ozpin & Team RWBY, Qrow Branwen & Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long & Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Summer Rose, Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao Long, Team JNPR & Team RWBY, Weiss Schnee/Winter Schnee
Series: Soaring Above [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549591
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. Silver

After hearing the door click shut Ruby Rose let out a long sigh and waited to hear her Uncle's footsteps echoing in the hall. Leaning her head back she allowed her mind to wander and think about all that had just happened. Penny... Pyrrha... both gone, just like that. She wiped the tears falling on her cheeks. Beacon taken over with a Grimm frozen to it. Silver eyes? She was still trying to get her mind around that fact. She wanted to go see how her sister was doing, but first she needed to clear her mind and go for a walk. She slowed rose out of her bed and looked for something to put on so she could change out of her pajamas. She went for her regular outfit but then set it down and picked up a pair of old jeans and a red shirt. She walked out of her room and over to the front door. She started to turn the knob...

"Where are you going?"

"AHHH!" Ruby was so startled that she slipped and fell onto the floor, "Ow, Dad you scared me!

"My bad, sorry Ruby," Her father offered her his and helped her off the ground. "Anyway, this time without starting you: Where you off to?" His tone was light and calm.

"I just wanted to go for a walk, to clear my head. I've had a rough past couple of days." She said as she lowered her head.

"Trust me I know," As he hugged her he continued, "You can take as many walk as you need. Just don't wander too far and be careful."

"I promise!" The young lady waved goodbye as she shut the door.

She walked along her usual path and wandered around a bit, sometimes thinking and daydreaming, others just sitting with a blank mind and listening to the sounds of the birds calling and the leaves rustling.

\-------

She must have been out for about three hours at this point based off of the sun. She had been sitting for most of that time and was getting a little stiff. She just had the sudden urge to run around a bit and loosen herself out a bit. After stretching herself out a bit she started running around, feeling the wind on her face and in her hair. The forest was so picturesque she might have though she was dreaming....

All of a sudden it was like she had grown a few inches... or feet? She kept growing? No! Not growing! Flying! Flying she was... she was flying... but how she looked around herself and saw black feathers with little bits of red at the end. They moved when she though about going up and made her go up, and would make her go down when she wanted to go down... so... these were her feathers... or wings.

Here she was flying in the sky above the treetops... For she had become a bird of some sort... She was definitely dreaming. She turned to go back to her house, and thank goodness she left her window open when she left. As soon as she could see her house she lined herself up with her open window and flew in. At full speed...

WHAM

She landed directly in the middle of her wall. She put her hand to her head, oh good a hand, she was a person again. So, maybe not dreaming?

"RUBY!!!" Shouted her Uncle Qrow as her burst into the room with his weapon drawn with her father not far behind. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine I just got up to quickly is all nothing more!" That was the worst lie she could have come up with. Trying to make a convincing look on her face proved difficult and she worried they would question her more.

"Okay," Finally started her father, "Not that I believe you but okay."

"Maybe take a little nap before going to say hello to your big sis alright."

"Agreed Uncle Qrow."

Although she had no idea what had just happened or if she was even awake. She could have been sleep walking and may have run into the wall. Yeah, that had to be it. Either way she agreed with her Uncle; it was time for a nap. She changed back into her pajamas and settled back into her bed and began to relax and once again let her mind wander until she fell asleep.

\-------

When she woke she stretched and decided it was time to go and see her sister.

"Yang?" She spoke softly as she opened the door. When her sister didn't reply she waited in the doorway for a moment and then turned to leave.

"Ruby."

She turned to her sister and looked her in the eye before running over and giving her the biggest hug ever.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"But I'm not."

Ruby stood up and looked down at her sisters half missing arm.

"It's all gone... the school... Penny... Pyrrha... And..." She stopped talking as she gestured to her arm.

"Yang, where are Weiss and Blake."

"Weiss' father... came for her."

"What? What do you mean?" Her silver eyes were big with worry.

"No one outside of Vale knows what happened here. Before the tower fell... The last thing people saw was Atlas attacking innocent people and Grimm destroying the city. Everyone is scared. No one knows who to trust. So, Weiss' father came to take her back to Atlas, where he thinks it's safe. She's gone." Yang said it all with a somber and low tone. She could see the Ruby was on the verge of tears.

"What about-"

"And Blake RAN... Sun saw her go. After we got to the city... she just... ran!"

"But... Why?" Asked the younger sibling who was still stunned by it all. Some of the things her sister had said she had already known, but it was still shocking to hear.

"I don't know!" As Yang turned to her sister, Ruby could see that she had tears in her eyes. "And I don't care." Yang looked away from her.

Ruby knew that her sister did care and was really worried about her. "There has to be a reason she-"

"No, there doesn't... Sometimes bad things just happen Ruby!"

A pause.

Then Ruby started, "So, what do we do now?"

"You can do whatever you want, I'm just gonna lie here."

"Yang..."

"Just leave me alone," Those words broke her younger sister's heart, but she obliged and began to leave. "Ruby before you go... what was that banging I heard before."

Oh boy Ruby could't lie to her sister. "Sleepwalking...? It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Ruby?"

"Well you see. I had just woken up and I was still a little tired and wasn't fully awake-"

"Ruby."

"And it came out of no where and scared me and I ran into the wall-"

"Ruby!" 

"But, it was an accident I tripped and fell on the floor-"

"RUBY!"

Startled Ruby stopped talking and with a worried face looked toward her sister.

"Yes, Yang?"

"What was that banning before?"

...

"Uh... a bird flew in the window?"

"Hmm... okay not that I believe you... but okay."

Quick to want to get out of a tight spot Ruby ran back to her room and grabbed her scroll and called up a few friends...


	2. Opal

Ruby woke with a start, another nightmare, she had been having them consistently over the last few days since she woke at her home. They were always about so many things, it always started with Yang, in a way that's how everything started. When she attacked Mercury during the Vital Festival, she was the one who started all the negative energy in the audience. Not that Ruby blamed her. There was always Penny, and the Grimm, and Pyrrha then white, although lately after everything would go white she would be flying above Beacon with the Wyvern frozen at its top. There was no way she could actually know what the creature looked like frozen to the top of the tower, but he mind made it's own conclusions.

She rose out of bed and decided it was time to get dressed. She put on her regular outfit grabbed the bag that she had been slowly filling with supplies. Late at night when she couldn't sleep or when no one else was in the house she would sneak and grab some food or a blanket, she tried to do it slowly so no one would notice. She looked out her window and waited. She began to write a note to her father, and sister to explain why she had gone.

She finished her note and placed it on her bed and watched out the window again and in the distance she could see three figures.

They were here.

She knew no one was home right now. Her father had left to get more food and supplies. Her sister had left sometime ago and Ruby presumed she was going for a walk, and Uncle Qrow had left a few days ago. She went to the front door, looked one more time at her home open the door and waited outside as her friends walked up to her.

"Hey" Spoke the blonde man first.

"Hey, Jaune... Haven's a long way to go." Ruby wasn't sure if the trio had really thought about what they were going to do.

"We know, it's the only lead we have."

Are you sure-"

"The journey will be perilous," Ren spoke up interrupting Ruby, "And wither we'll find answers in the end is entirely uncertain."

"We wouldn't be here if were weren't ready to do this," Nora added.

Ruby felt better knowing that her friends were really with her and ready to support her, "Alright then, let's get started."

The four walked away and Ruby first lead them to her mother's grave to say one final goodbye before her next adventure. With silent words she wished her mother well and told her what had happened and what she was going to do and promised to be safe and to brush her teeth after every meal she had.

She turned back to the three waiting for her and started to walk, they group had started on their journey and now there was no going back.

\-------

"Qrow! Qrow!" The older blonde man was yelling across the house and out the doors and windows.

"Tai, what?" Annoyed as he already was this wasn't helping.

"She's gone!" he shouted holding up the letter Ruby had written.

"I know Tai, I'm getting ready I'm going to follow her." Qrow could see the look of worry on his friends face and attempted to reassure him. "It's going to be okay Tai I'll protect and watch over her, right now Yang needs you. Help her you can see how distraught she is and she needs her father right now, I'll go after Ruby."

"Okay fine. Be safe."

"I can try but can't promise that."

Tai rolled his eyes. "Go then get out of here."

"Fine, I'm going Tai, I'm going"

Qrow jumped out the window and flew off to go and find Ruby and her group of friends.

Left alone Tai muttered to himself, "Look who's talking, 'She needs her fa-'" He walked out of the room.

\-------

The sun was starting to set on the first night of their journey and Ruby decided that it was time for them to rest, "Guys lets find a spot to set op camp for the night and find some firewood."

"I think there may be a spot up ahead, at the bottom of that hill." Ren pointed to the spot that wasn't too far away.

"That should work just fine, lets head over and check it out." Ruby thought the place looked good and was glad Ren spotted it.

When they decided that it was a good place to rest for the night Ruby sent them off on various jobs, "Ren and Nora could you find us some firewood and don't walk too far off."

"On it!" Nora grabbed Ren by the arm and they were off.

"Jaune could you see if there is a nearby river or stream, if we can save the water we are carrying by drinking when we can."

"Sounds like a plan to me, wait, what are you going to do?"

  
"I'll set up camp."

"That makes sense."

When the three got back Ren and Nora had ended up collecting a little too much firewood and Jaune reported that there was a small river just to their North-West. Ruby asked the group if they would mind if she took a walk she needed a moment to gather her thoughts yet. None of them said that they were bothered by it. Ruby decided to go and see if she could find that river Jaune had found first.

\-------

Qrow had been flying all day following these kids and he was starting to get tired and was ready for a rest. He saw that they had stopped at a clearing and were unpacking their bags and was filled with relief that he could rest for a while. He landed in a near by tree to see three of the kids leaving and Ruby beginning to set up camp by herself. He watched as she finished and sat down to rest and boy he was really drained from flying all day. He felt himself drift off to sleep.

When he woke Ruby was gone and he began to panic, but soon he noticed that her friends were all calm with obvious knowledge that she was not with them. She must have gone off for some reason.

"Should I go after her? She seemed really bothered." The blonde one asked.

"No, I think she just needs a little time to herself, after all we've been through it is understandable that she is still struggling with it all yet." Replied the other boy.

"You're right"

So she had gone for a walk then, makes sense there would have to be a lot on the kid's mind still. He thought about going after her but decided that he would just wait for her to return; he was certain she wouldn't be gone long.

\-------

Ruby hadn't questioned and had avoided the whole bird deal she had discovered before. She decided to test if she really had been dreaming or if it had really happened. She began to run and run and run... and then fly... she was doing it she was flying again. She was flying... again... The young lady really didn't know how to feel about this. She was mostly confused she already knew what her semblance was, did she have some kind of double semblance? That couldn't be right that never been heard of before. Flying around some more she decided that it was best not to think about how it was possible or why she could do it. Soon she landed and tried to get a clean landing in. She was... not successful... and flew right into a tree in plain sight of the camp.

"Ruby are you okay?" Stunned Nora ran over to help her friend, "What happened? We heard the thump of you hitting the tree and then saw you on the ground."

"I was zoned out and wasn't watching where I was going, "Ruby replied quickly not wanting to be caught in her lie, "Sorry I didn't mean to worry you! Don't worry I'm not hurt or anything!"

"Alright silly! Next time try not walking into trees, it doesn't seem like a good hobby!" Quick witted as always Nora replied.

Ruby felt really horrible for lying to her friends, but was glad when they believed her lie.

\------

WHAM!

And with a start Qrow was awake. He hadn't meant to fall asleep! What happened he turned and looked and saw Ruby being helped up by her friends and muttering something about not paying attention to where she was going. A lie he didn't believe for a second, he had no way to know what had actually happened as he was asleep and her friends seemed to have missed it, but no one walks into a tree and makes a noise that hard and loud. He wanted to know what had really happened, but he couldn't press Ruby for an answer now as she didn't even know that he had been following her. That was something he was currently trying to keep secret. He felt bothered by something, but was unsure of what it was or why.

\-------

Ruby was beyond thankful that no one had noticed the fact that she could turn into a bird and fly that would be one awkward conversation to explain. She need to figure out how and why she could do this. It certainly wasn't normal and it bothered her and added another thing on her mind. More unanswered questions and more things to worry about.

Everyone began to settle in for the night as the fire died down and the last few slivers of daylight began to disappear and turn to darkness. She felt herself begin to feel heavy and tired and allowed herself to drift asleep hopefully with no nightmares this time around...


	3. Rust

The four spent another long day of walking in silence. The first week or so they could only walk for about four to five hours without rest, and they would usually stop to eat some kind of lunch anyway before they would trudge on until nightfall. Lately they had been able to go all day almost eight or nine hours before needing to rest, usually walking and eating. Even though they were passing through all new scenery and places any of them had ever been before; the days became boring. When they would come upon a town or village they would be able to have some fun, but the stretches in between became long and tedious. Within the first week or so they had talked about everything there was to talk about, leaving them with little for conversation. Not that anyone was particularly unhappy; all with a little case of boredom.

Ruby in the silence was left to her thoughts. They had left a town about a day and a half ago, the ate an early lunch and headed out buying some more food, supplies, a new map, and had asked the locals for any advice for the terrain beyond the town. She still was uneasy and unsure, but with the little things she could control like having enough supplies to feel prepared made her feel the tiniest bit better. 

After running through all the supplies that they need and double checking that she had bought them once again in her mind, she allowed her thoughts to wander, to think about the things that she felt need to be though about. She convinced herself once again that Yang would be fine without her. Not that Yang needed protection from anything physical, she was just worried about how her sister would be doing mentally. Not only about her arm but everything else: the Fall of Beacon, Blake running away, every little thing that was a part of this whole event. Ruby was still struggling with it all herself. She knew that her father would be able to help Yang though; after all Ruby hadn't left her sister alone.

She felt glad that her father was with her sister. Although she couldn't know for sure, she knew that Yang would be okay. Feeling more content as to before Ruby began to wonder about other things... Did her father know about the bird thing she could do? Or is it some weird thing no one has ever heard of? Is the bird thing connected to her silver eyes? How would she learn to use her "Silver Eyes" or whatever? Would she be able to find another with silver eyes? Her mother had had silver eyes, she would have known. Or would her mother not have known anything at all?... Although if her mother had or hadn't known wouldn't matter now. 

"RUBY!"

Seeming to come out of nowhere Ruby was to startled that she jumped and tripped on a rock and fell down.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Spoke the blonde man as he blended over to help the young lady up.

"Don't worry Jaune! I was totally zoned out! You just startled me!" She said quickly while dusting the dirt off her her clothes.

"Yeah, you seemed really deep in though what were you thinking about anyway.

Not wanting to tell the truth Ruby came up with a quick lie: "You know what? I honestly don't even remember! I'm sure it was nothing important though! It was so quiet my mind started to wander! I guess I got a little distracted, sorry..."

"Oh! None of us are upset, we've just hit a fork in the path and you have the map in your bag..."

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh! I see!" As quickly as she could Ruby got the map from her bag and found where they were and deduced that they should go left.

"Ren double check for me, if we want to get to this town we should take a left right?"

Ren looked over at the map, "Looks right to me."

"Alright! Lets get going! I do not want to spend another night sleeping on the ground!" Exclaimed Nora with her usual enthusiasm.

"I concur." Ren spoke while he stretched and picked up his bag and proceeded to put it on before gesturing for the other three to begin the walk down the left trail.

\-------

Qrow watch as yet again Ruby tripped on nothing and fell onto the ground. Sometimes he wondered how a girl first gets admitted into Beacon two years early and still manages to have the coordination of a toddler. That was almost more impressive than the fact that she was almost a master at wielding one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed, Crescent Rose. She even managed to turn it's massive recoil into an advantage when she needed it by using it to fling herself into the air or to help her descend from a fall. She was amazing with her weapon that's for sure.

He watched as the group of teens walked down the path a ways before sitting up and following them. They had been at this for several weeks now and he was getting a little sick of being a bird. Man he was starting to miss attempting to sleep in trees before his semblance would kick in and break the branch and he would give up and sleep lower in the tree or on the ground. Actually no. No he would never miss that, but he did miss actually being able to talk to people, although he did work alone it was nice to talk to Tai, Yang, or Ruby when he could, those were people he could stand to be around. He couldn't risk being spotted by Ruby or any of her friends. He didn't want them to know that he was following them, not yet at least. 

He probably would never tell them that he had been following them, but he may "accidentally" run into them near Haven so he could make sure they were safe once they got there. It would be harder to follow them once they got there from the distance he was following them now.

\-------

Ruby found it slightly odd that there hadn't been too many Grimm on their path yet. There had been a couple but she was almost expecting more. She felt like something was off because of it. 

"Hey Ruby," Jaune started up the first real conversation they had had in a couple of days.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to do once we get to Haven?"

"Well... First get some answers. Like why did Cinder attack Beacon, and how we can help stop it. I get the feeling that there is a lot more happening here that meets the eye."

"What do you mean?"

"I feel like, they didn't just attack Beacon to attack Beacon. I think there is another reason they did it and I also feel like that wasn't the only attack that they are planning. It almost felt like, this was the first and they plan for it only to go downhill from here."

"Well lets get to Haven then, maybe it is something we can help stop. Maybe we can help."

"I sure hope so, everything has really gone downhill lately. It eventually has to go up." The young lady wanted to help and was ready to help whatever evil was about to throw at her. For some reason she felt determined and ready. She loved this world and everything in it, and she wanted to keep it safe and happy.

"Yeah!"

Jumping in the air Nora yelled to the wind: "You hear that evil people! Were coming for you!"

Piping in Ren added, "Nora you've ruined our element of surprise."

\-------

Flying ahead a bit Qrow watched as the blonde kid walked next to Ruby and appeared to ask her something. Ruby look down, and the two looked sad, but soon enough Ruby began to look up and smiled. The other kid returned the gesture and the four seemed to be back in a good mood. The one with the hammer was aggressively yelling again. Although people like that would have normally annoyed him, this kid didn't bother him at all. He felt a fraction better that Ruby seemed to be in a good mood. Lately it looked like she had a lot on her mind and didn't look to happy. He was glad to see her spirits up and acting more like her normal self. He looked down again to see each one of the kids laughing together, all with smiles on their faces and he couldn't help but smile a little himself.

Not that he would ever admit smiling and a bunch of dumb kids.


	4. Rosewood

There it was again, that rustle in the woods. He knew that this was probably just some forest bunny jumping around, but for some odd reason Qrow was getting an unsettling feeling. The rustling was so consistent in a way it didn't feel like it could just be an animal, and the couple of times he flew over to see what it was he found nothing, not even tracks. He thought it could be his sister, but the way the noise and moment was; the small glimpses he saw were so unlike anyway she would ever move around.

He was probably just overthinking everything they had been traveling for a couple of months and he was getting a bit tired and sluggish. After all it is entirely possible for coincidences to just be coincidences.

Today the kids had done nothing. Guess he wasn't the only one feeling tired, it was about an hour after sunrise, normally at this time they would be up and getting ready for the day, maybe even on the road already. Yet today they were still asleep, a silent, non-existent agreement to just sleep and rest a little extra today. They had been moving and a fast pace, they had worked hard to get this far already and they deserved a bit of rest. 

Qrow decided to go and check the area for any Grimm. He found a couple and finished them off before checking around the area one more time. It was pretty clam around this area, he was glad for the break, even if it was only temporary. He had decided a couple of days in that he wanted to take off some of the pressure on Ruby and her friends on their journey. He would kill some of the Grimm, so they would have less to deal with and make it easier for them to handle, sill being kids and all. He also made sure that he didn't defeat too many of the Grimm so they wouldn't get suspicious. He suspected that they already knew something was up with the Grimm, but they would never be able to figure out it was him.

Hearing a noise again Qrow turned around near a tree where he could have swore he heard someone bump the tree. Then he saw it a quick flash of black behind another tree and then it was gone. It wasn't very big so that for sure ruled out his sister. He flew over to the tree where he saw the figure. He again saw nothing. Something was not right, it wouldn't be any Grimm either if something had been following them it would have attacked by now. Even more unsettled as to before, Qrow moved closer to the group of kids and followed them from closer behind. He may just be seeing things, but better safe than sorry.

\-------

Ruby woke up to see the sun in the middle of the sky, and to Jaune snoring, Ren sleeping elegantly as always, and Nora unceremoniously flopped on her sleeping bag spread out like a starfish. Everything seemed normal same as always, she should feel no reason to be on edge, yet here she was fearing a non-existent threat. Sitting up she stretched and yawned. Guess today was going to be a rest day seeing as they had all slept until noon. This might be a good thing for them they had been going fast and constantly on their journey so far. A day or two of rest wouldn't hurt. It had also been three weeks since they left the last town, they were starting to get fatigued. Ruby flopping back down, the young woman decided to rest for a bit longer. 

When ruby finally woke, she found herself alone with what sounded like Jaune, Ren and Nora walking down to the nearby stream to refill their water bottles. She could hear each of their voices, but no what they were saying. She decided to go and walk down by them and do the same. She got up and began walking, soon her friends were within seeing distance, she had been walking a bit quickly with a slight feeling of anxiety but as soon as she saw then she slowed down and relaxed more. 

"Mornin' Ruby finally awake sleepy head?" Nora said with her normal excitement as soon as she noticed Ruby approching.

"Good morning Nora!" Ruby replied quickly.

"You must have been tired to sleep all day." Jaune added.

After a small giggle Ruby replied, "I guess! How long have you all been awake?"

"Not long, about an hour. You were still asleep so we decided that we should come down here as to not disturb you as much." Ren answered.

"I appreciate it, thank you!" Ruby was glad for her friend's small acts of kindness they would do for her. It was usually something small they would do for her, like let her rest while they got dinner ready or they would all sleep next to each other if the nights got cold. She was glad they were accepting her as a closer friend of theirs it made her happy to know they cared for her. Ruby dearly missed her team and wanted them all to get back together again. Although right now she didn't know if that would happen. Beacon was destroyed and Blake was missing, Weiss had been taken home, and Yang had some things to get through right now, but Ruby knew should couldn't lose hope. That was how the enemy won after all, or at least that's what her Uncle Qrow had always told her.

After chatting for a while and eating dinner, they stayed up a bit later as a consequence of sleeping in too late. The four teens then rested for another day before heading out again.

Soon they arrived at from the outside what looked to be an abandoned village. The group began to walk through it, but Ruby couldn't stop herself from feeling uneasy... The place was so creepy. When they were mostly through the village Ren put a hand up. Ruby was about to ask what was up, but soon that extreme feeling of unease that had been floating over her for the past couple of days came back in a strong wave, and so she waited.

Then out of no where a man appeared and started fighting them, Ruby didn't know who it was and she didn't think Ren, Nora, or Jaune knew who it was either, and he was just fighting them with no context or explanation. 

\-------

Qrow swore at himself. He hadn't woken up early enough and the kids had left without his noticing again. This had happen two other times now and each time it worried him. Something always happened in the moments you looked away. Although the most trouble that those kids could get into out here was some Grimm nothing they realistically couldn't handle. He was still a bit worried and left immediately and follow the path to find them. 

He knew something was wrong as soon as the creepy looking village started to come into view. They had gone through a few abandoned villages before, ravaged and destroyed by Grimm, but something was off and it didn't feel right. He began to fly faster.

Qrow was shocked when he saw not only his niece, but also her friends fighting someone a man, although he couldn't see who it was just yet. He still didn't want to reveal himself to Ruby just yet. He flew into a building and once again became human before crashing through the building wall to help Ruby, and just in the nick of time too...

\-------

Ruby though she might be done for when the man started an attack towards her with his tail. She flinched and closed her eyes, but then she heard a clank and look up so see the attack being blocked... by her Uncle Qrow? What was he doing here? She then focused on the battle again, it didn't matter why or how he got here right now, those questions could be answered later right now they need to defeat this man and get as far away from here as they could. The young girl got up and was determined to help her Uncle win this fight. Maybe after she might be able to ask if he know anything about people turning into birds like she was. After all if she was going to tell anyone she would tell Uncle Qrow first. She knew she could trust him and that he would believe her...


End file.
